New Family, New Memories
by Earth Star
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and Jack takes the group out skating.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters and I don't want to make any profit from writing this story.

**New Family, New Memories**

It was late and every single star twinkled in the sky and the moon was bright and full. Jack couldn't help but wonder if the man in the moon was watching them as a way to join in the fun. He looked over the small frozen pond and then with an amused grin, stare back at the group behind him. "You sure you guys are up for this?"

North laughed as he finished tying up his laces and stepped onto the ice. "I haven't done skating in years, I am more than ready."

Tooth slowly tipped toed on the ice. "Are you sure I can't flap my wings, just a little to keep my balance?" As the words left her mouth her legs slipped, but Jack grabbed her arm to keep her from failing

"Sorry, Tooth, but that would be cheating." He grinned. "My pick, my rules, right?"

Tooth smiled and slowly let go of Jack's arm. "I did say that didn't I?"

"Don't worry, Tooth, just take practice." North offered a pat on her shoulder and then pointed by her feet. "Besides, Baby Tooth is able to get hang of it, so can you."

Baby Tooth chirped as she then began to skate a figure eight in front of them.

"And," North added in a whisper. "You are doing better than certain rabbits."

"I heard that!" Bunny snapped as he struggled to climb back up onto his feet from the fallen ice, but failed miserably.

Jack glided over on his bare feet and loomed over him. "You know, North and I could get a pillow for you to land on."

"Ha ha," Bunny muttered darkly. "You could have picked roasting marshmallows," Bunny grumbled as he slipped again. "Or star gazing, but no." He shot another glare at Jack. "You had to pick ice skating."

"Hey, it's not my fault you're bad at this."

Bunny's eyes narrowed. "Well, maybe you should have thought about that fact that only you and North know how to skate."

Jack glanced over his shoulder. "I don't know, Sandy seems to be a natural at it."

As Jack said this, Sandy chose that moment to spin, and then twirl and leap in the air. He then landed gracefully back on the ice and took a bow.

North and Tooth stared in awe and clapped. "Bravo, Sandy!" North cheered.

Bunny folded his arms in annoyance. "Show off."

Jack just grinned back. A week ago Jack came to learned of an annual tradition that guardians held every year. As North explained "Each year we get together and one of us picks activity we do New Years Eve."

"An activity?" Jack asked, curious.

"It's our way of celebrating being together, our private holiday if you well. Just for us guardians." He stroked his beard as he remembered. "Last year was Sandy's turn and he picked building giant sand castle in Bermuda."

Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to know how big the castle had become if North had a hand in it too. He suddenly imagined a sand castle with candy canes decorated up the sides.

"However, this year we decided that you should pick since it is first year for you as guardian." He had folded his arms and his eyes twinkled amused. "And it can be anything you want."

Jack grinned amused. "Anything, huh?"

Jack had chosen ice skating, he wasn't sure why. It was the first to come to his mind. Granted, he had hesitated slightly after recalling what had happened the last time he'd went ice skating so long ago. His life had been changed forever because of that fateful day. Yet, he remembered the dozen times he had done it before that day. How his father took him out on the ice and held his hand so he wouldn't fall. Taking Pippa out and doing the same for her. His family laughing as they watched and helped each other up. They were all precious memories.

Jack stared warmly as North began to teach Tooth to skate while Sandy and Baby Tooth offered encouragement. Maybe that was why skating had popped into his head. To create new memories with his new family. Jack wasn't going to let that one memory ruin his life. Pippa wouldn't forgive him if he did.

Jack felt a paw on his shoulder. "You okay, Mate?" Bunny asked, sounding concerned. "You got quiet all of a sudden." He sighed. "Look, I really don't mind skating. I'm just belly aching."

Jack gave a warm laugh. "Come on," he held out the end of his staff. "Grab onto the end and I'll pull you. You just need to gain your balance."

Bunny sighed, but took the offer and held tightly to the other end. Jack laughed as he began to skate and pull Bunny along.

"Hey, North, what are the chances we can get these two trained enough to have a race?"

North laughed. "They could practice a hundred years, but I could make circles around Bunny."

Bunny growled. "Just give me an hour and we'll see who's better."

The group laughed and Jack laughed the loudest. He would never forget this night. Not in a million years.


End file.
